There's a Fine, Fine Line
by lone-child
Summary: Songfic..... Today would be the thousandth time Sakura would ask Sasuke to go out with her. What would she do if she was rejected yet again? Will she be able to let go? [ONESHOT]


Maa... this is my first fanfiction and songfic... don't flame too badly! I had to write it within five minutes (had to write it while my parents weren' watching! Shh... I'm supposed to be studying for exams!) 

Disclaimers: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me! If Naruto was mine, Itachi would be my bishie only and Sasuke would be with Sakura! Also, the song from which the lyrics came from, "There's a Fine, Fine Line" isn't mine either. It's from a Broadway show called Avenue Q. Had to sing it for a vocals test.

* * *

There's a Fine, Fine Line

Sakura didn't know if Sasuke had counted, but this would be the one thousandth time that she would as the cold-hearted avenger for a date. If today's answer was "no", she had decided she would give up on him forever.  
Sakura had no idea what would happen to her if she was rejected again. It had been years since she first gathered up her courage to ask Sasuke to go out with her. And all these years, she only heard one response come out of him- "No."  
The pink-haired kunoichi didn't even know if she was capable of letting him go. Her very life had revolved around the Uchiha for the past years.

**_There's a fine, fine line  
Between a lover and a friend  
There's a fine, fine line  
Between reality and pretend  
And you never know till you reach the top  
If it was worth the uphill climb  
There's a fine, fine line  
Between love  
And a waste of time. _**

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura approached Sasuke.  
No answer came from the Uchiha. Sakura swallowed uneasily and decided to go on.  
"Would... would you go out on a date with me?" Sakura squeezed her eyelids tight and crossed her fingers behind her back.  
"No. You're annoying. Go away."  
Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she whipped around, running into the forest, despite Naruto's cries for her to return. **_  
_**

**_There's a fine, fine line  
Between a fairy tale and a lie  
And there's a fine, fine line  
Between "you're wonderful" and "goodbye"  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime  
But there's a fine, fine line  
Between love  
And a waste of your time. _**

She flew through the forest, branches and leaves whipping at her face. Tears ran freely from Sakura- there was no one there to see her cry.  
Finally tired, Sakura collapsed on the forest floor, lying flat in the fresh springtime grass. She felt like screaming. Overhead, birds chirped to each other happily, flying from branch to branch, and the trees rustled, whispering in the soft spring breeze. She frowned, feeling another pang of pain shoot through her heart. How could everything be this peaceful when there was so much turmoil tearing her up from her inside?  
Would she be able to just let all this be a past? Or was now Sasuke part of Sakura's life, something she couldn't throw away?  
But today she had promised herself she would forget about the dark-haired Uchiha.  
She reached up towards the sun. _I have to let go. There will be other men- other men who care more about me than revenge. I'm still young. I have plenty of time. I'm on my way to becoming a great medic-nin and an awesome kunochi. I can't waste my time on him._  
She closed her eyes briefly. _Yeah_.  
Now, the Sasuke-obsessed Sakura would be frozen in time. Her life that revolved around Sasuke would end. That Sakura was dead.  
Sakura stood up confidently, brushing herself off.

**_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door and walk away  
Whoa... _**

She arrived back at the meeting place, and Naruto tackled her. Even Sasuke looked concerned.

**_There's a fine, fine line  
Between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line  
Between what you wanted and what you got  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime. _**

As years passed, Sakura grew into a beautiful kuniochi and her healing hands were famous throughout the continent- even more famous than Tsunade.  
** Now,** Sasuke wanted her. Now, when she was strong.  
But her strength was derived from letting him go. She could not take him back, even if he wanted to be. It would just be... a waste of time.

**_There's a fine, fine line  
_****_Between love  
_****_And a waste of time. _**

* * *

**.:owari:.**


End file.
